Oda a su cumpleaños ODAZAI
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Al borde de la muerte, Dazai reencuentra a Odasaku... Y a sus sentimientos... Odazai Bungou Stray Dogs Spoiler alert: ten pañuelos a la mano [COMPLETO]
1. Kiniro no sora El cielo dorado

Kiniro no sora... / El cielo dorado...

_(Bungou Stray Dogs le pertenece a Kafka Asagiri)_

Ante la impresión de todos, Dazai había caído herido de muerte. El charco de sangre alrededor suyo demostraba la gravedad de la situación cuando algunos llegaron a su alcance. A su alrededor, algunos de los miembros de la Agencia de Detectives lo miraban, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Akutagawa detenía a Atsushi que, intentaba acercarse a él para ayudarlo, mientras que, en total desesperación Chuuya le daba resucitación cardiopulmonar, prácticamente en vano.

—¡DAZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Pero Dazai no escuchaba nada de esto, ni veía a sus amigos sufriendo por su inminente muerte. Él caía, en un océano sin fondo donde la luz de arriba se perdía. Era como ir por el espacio sin nada más que un final incierto.

—¿Así que esta es la muerte? Vaya, creo que no es tan mala... —se decía, cuando una voz en su mente le respondió...

—No lo es, porque vaya que es mala...

—Esa voz —dijo Dazai, cuando su mente le entregó el recuerdo de a quién pertenecía—... ¡ESPERA!

—No me voy a ir de aquí... Hola de nuevo, Dazai... —dijo la voz, poniéndose todo negro alrededor de Dazai, para terminar cayendo en un suelo del mismo tono, mientras todo el sitio mostró un cielo dorado, y el fondo de color del atardecer estival, con tonos naranjas y ocres que combinaban a la perfeccción con él.

—Odasaku... —enunció Osamu, con asombro, poniéndose de pie y mirando frente suyo a Sakunosuke.

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no crees? —comentó el pelirrojo, sonriente, pero no pudo continuar porque, de inmediato Dazai se lanzó a él para abrazarlo. Oda lo recibió y lo tomó entre sus brazos, por un largo rato, uno muy largo, en el silencio solamente roto por la respiración agitada del detective.

—Odasaku, te extrañé tanto —susurró Dazai a su oído derecho, estremeciendo a su amigo.

—Yo también Dazai, y mucho —contestó Oda, mirándose uno al otro, llenos de sentimientos, pero percatando Osamu su atrevimiento, lo soltó, dando un paso hacía atrás—. Has crecido mucho.

—Es cierto, tal vez fue la leche que tomé para evitar quedarme enano y...

—Me refiero a ti, como persona.

—Eso —dijo Dazai, asombrado—... ¿Me has visto?

—Cada día. Y créeme que tengo mucho que reprocharte también, comenzando por querer seguir en marcha con tus cosas suicidas.

—Pues ya no serán necesarias, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si te estoy viendo ahora, significa que ya estoy muerto, ¿no? Y entonces ya no necesito acabar mi vida, porque, ya estoy otra vez junto a ti... —confesó Dazai, sorprendiendo a Oda.

—En todos estos años, no has tenido un intento real de suicidio. No quieras engañarme.

—No lo hago. Solo decía que ya no necesito intentarlo realmente porque, ahora que estoy muerto, ya puedo verte y eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

—No estás muerto, siento decírtelo.

—Entonces dejaré que pasen los minutos para que no puedan salvarme; es simple y...

—¡Déjate de esas cosas! ¿Acaso tienes idea de cómo están sufriendo ahora tus amigos porque estás al borde de la muerte?

—Me he intentado suicidar varias veces y no les ha afectado.

—Porque nunca habías estado a punto de morir. Mucho menos al querer suicidarte. No creas que puedes engañarme. Y no entiendo tu por qué.

—¿De engañarte?

—De que nunca has intentado en verdad suicidarte.

—Porque, pensé que si tal vez acababa yo mismo con mi vida no tendría el derecho de ir al mismo lugar que tú.

—¿Y ese lugar, cuál se supone que es?

—El cielo. Porque, no podrías tú ir a otro sitio que no fuera ahí —contestó Dazai con una ligera sonrisa.

—Pero sabes que en el pasado yo...

—¿Asesinaste gente? Lo sé, pero no imagino otro lugar para ti que en el cielo, con los niños y con ese curry tan picante que comías.

—Pues no sé realmente si estoy en el cielo, pero estoy con ellos, aunque aquí no comemos curry ni nada, por eso digo que no es tan bueno —dijo Oda, sonriendo igual.

—Está bien. Después de todo, picaba demasiado —bromeó Dazai, y se acercó si apenas a Odasaku, agregando—. Pero me alegra que estés ahí, y espero que ahora tú me lleves contigo.

—No vine a eso Dazai.

—Entonces, ¿a qué vienes? Porque, ahora que te he reencontrado, no pienso regresar —respondió el castaño, cruzando sus brazos mientras hacía berrinche.

—Vine justamente para eso, para que regreses. Solo tú puedes hacerlo.

—Pues no quiero. Estos años esperé por esto, para no tener que provocarlo yo y no terminar donde tú porque dicen que "matarse es un pecado". Así que, por favor, llévame contigo —respondió Dazai, con un tono triste, conmoviendo a Odasaku, quien acarició sus cabellos, como años atrás.

—En algunas cosas sigues siendo ese chico de dieciocho años que no mostraba esos bellos ojos que tiene. Ahora puedo mirarlos bien aunque me es difícil alcanzarte, pero sigue siendo fácil leerte.

—No estoy bromeando Odasaku.

—Ni yo. Ya te lo dije, no estoy aquí para llevarte conmigo, sino para hacer que cumplas tu tiempo donde estás. Hay mucha gente que te espera y que sufrirá si no regresas.

—Ellos lo entenderán, ¿Tú por qué no puedes entenderlo?

—Porque tienes muchas cosas por vivir aún. Y ellos son tus seres queridos y...

—¡¿Y tú qué?! —gritó Osamu, exasperado.

—No seas necio Dazai. Este no es tu tiempo para estar aquí. Si no lo crees, mira como están —respondió Sakunosuke y tras suyo la imagen de todos rodeando a Dazai, llorando, mientras Chuuya como loco le intenta revivir, es vista por Osamu, quien, impactado, decide bajar la mirada—. ¿Ahora comprendes?

—Lo comprendo, pero, esto es lo que ahora quiero.

—No seas egoísta, entiende que...

—¡Y TÚ ENTIENDE QUE QUIERO QUEDARME CONTIGO! —gritó Dazai, desesperado, tomando la mano derecha de Oda, sorprendiendo al joven...


	2. Hontou kimi ni Realmente tú

Hontou no Kimi... / Realmente tú...

—Dazai... —enunció el pelirrojo, atónito.

—Odasaku, todos estos años, he mirado al cielo pensando en cuándo iba a volverte a ver. Y ahora, y hoy que es ese día, no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad de quedarme a tu lado.

—¿Para qué querrías quedarte a mi lado? ¿Acaso no ves lo maravillosp que tienes en tu vida? Tienes amigos, un empleo honesto, has salvado más vidas de las que algún día quitaste. Eres un héroe para muchos, y alguien muy querido. A bien o mal, la semilla que has plantado en los demás ha crecido en forma favorable. No puedes acabar tu vida así y...

—Mi vida se acabó el día que moriste. Si es que realmente me has visto desde el cielo, ¿cómo es que ni te has dado cuenta? —le gritó Dazai, soltando su mano.

—Eso...

—Agradezco todo lo que dices, pero, ¿tú piensas que eso me hace feliz? No. Vivo por vivír, por seguir y por no tener el valor de morir y llegar a donde no estuvieras. Pero, no me ha importado nada deses que te perdí. Tú eras todo lo que me hacía feliz.

—Solo escúchame... —pidió Sakunosuke, desesperado por hacerle entender su punto al chico.

—Escúchame tú Odasaku... Yo... Estaba enamorado de ti —confesó Dazai, con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de desbordarse—... O mejor dicho, estoy enamorado de ti...

—Realmente tú... —susurró Oda, en un hilo de voz, mirando fijamente al detective.

—Y ahora que puedo mirarme en tus pupilas de nuevo, no voy a dejarte ir. Porque no quiero volver a sentir mi alma vacía a la madrugada, pensando en que no te volveré a ver. No quiero volver a sentir como me duele el corazón porque no puedo escucharte, porque nunca pude decirte lo que sentía, ni siquiera ese día de cielo dorado en que te perdí. Porque daría lo que fuera por haber sido yo el que muriera esa tarde. Porque, mi único deseo siempre fue tener una vida contigo, y no importa si es muerto, quiero que sea así —expresó Dazai, soltándose a llorar, impactando al pelirrojo.

—Dazai...

—Te amo Odasaku —agregó Osamu, acercándose a Oda y poniendo sus delgadas y blancas manos sin vendajes en el pecho del joven—... Nunca he dejado de amarte aunque no estuvieras. Y aunque ya sabía que nunca ibas a amarme, eso no significaba que yo no podía enamorarme de ti... aunque ciertamente no tenía derecho porque, nunca he válido nada, porque era un asesino frío y despiadado, que debió dejar de lado su estúpida posición para salvarte. Es mi culpa que te haya perdido. Es mi culpa que ahora estés solo aquí...

—No es tu culpa, no... —repuso Odasaku, tomando las manos de Osamu.

—Lo es. Y me he odiado cada día, y me ha dolido el corazón cada mañana cuando sé que no estarás ahí. El vacío en mi ser nunca se llenó. Y solo me dediqué a perder a los demás en mi hastío de vivir. Perdóname por no ser cómo tú y fallarte, pero, es que, ¡no sé cómo vivir sin ti! Y ya no quiero que sea así. Solo quiero poder cumplir mi sueño, aquél que entre fuegos artificiales tuve al mirarte, ese que era poder vivir a tu lado, cuidando a los niños, caminar de la mano por la playa y prender luces de bengala cada día que celebráramos nuestros cumpleaños. Poder amarte toda la vida.

—¡Ya basta Dazai! —reclamó Oda, llorando al escuchar cada palabra, y empujando sus manos, para soltarse.

—¡No! No hasta que entiendas porque es que quiero que me lleves contigo, y que no me dejes nunca más. Aunque no me ames, aunque nunca me hayas visto más que como tu amigo, déjame siquiera poder caminar a tu lado, aunque no tomes mi mano, solo hasta que el frío de mi pecho se desvanezca. Sé que igual amas a Ango y te prometo que el día que el llegué a tu lado, me haré a un lado y... —agregó Dazai, de forma triste, apretando sus puños ante su dolor.

—¡Pero qué dices? Yo no amo Ango de donde sacas eso?

—De que, siempre que estábamos solos en Lupin, cuando comenzaba a abrirme contigo, tú te preguntabas donde estaba él, ansioso de verlo.

—Idiota. ¡¿Es que no se te ocurre por qué lo hacía?!

—No... —respondió el chico de ojos cafés, y Odasaku se aproximó a él, acariciando su mejilla derecha, suavemente, sonrojándolo e impactándolo.

—Porque no quería que notaras que me podía nervioso al estar a tu lado. Osamu por favor, si iba cada noche ahí era para poder verte, un momento, y escuchar tus locuras, y sobre todo, para tratar de protegerte de ti mismo, porque sabía que no podía pedirte más ni mucho menos, darte más porque todo lo tenías tú... ¡¿Qué podría hacer yo por ti, siendo el mandadero de la Mafia y tú, su Ejecutivo más joven?!

—Eso...

—¿Qué podría hacer ya, Osamu Dazai...? Siendo tú, del chico del que me enamoré... —declaró Odasaku, sonrojado, dulce y con una suave expresión llena de calidez en su rostro.

—Sakunosuke... —dijo Dazai, atónito, temblando.

—Realmente me gustabas mucho. Con todo y tu forma extraña de ser, me tratabas como a una persona, como a un amigo. Me negué muchas veces a lo que sentía, porque eras mi Jefe técnicamente y porque eras mucho más joven que yo, pero, cuando menos me dí cuenta, ya me había enamorado de ti... Pero no podía decírtelo, porque ibas a rechazarme.

—¡Nunca lo habría hecho!

—No lo sabía... No lo sabíamos. Pero ahora es tarde.

—¿Significa que no me amas más?

—Significa que nunca te he dejado de amar, por ello estoy aquí pero,por lo mismo tú no puedes estar aquí —dijo elpelirrojo, con un dejo de voz muy triste, tomando la mejilla del chico con ternura.

—¿Me amas? —pidió saber Osamu, con desesperación, aproximándose a Oda lo más posible.

—Desde que acepté que te habías robado mi corazón, y por siempre...

—Entonces, llévame contigo. Vivamos juntos... Por favor.

—No puedo... No puedo hacerte eso...

—Por favor —volvió a pedir Dazai envuelto en lágrimas, tomando su mano izquierda, aún libre—. Yo cuidaré a los niños y te haremos bromas de vez en cuando, para acabar en una guerra de cosquillas. Te cocinare mi tofu aunque no puedas comerlo. Y por las tardes, me tomarás de la mano y me guiarás por un camino con un crepúsculo vespertino como este que nos rodea. Todo será perfecto. Podrás besarme cuando quieras y yo ya no volveré a decirte nada de suicidarme. Algunos días iremos a asustar a nuestros amigos en la noche, y luego reiremos de eso. Seremos felices. Y podremos, si queremos, hacernos el amor un día entero, abrazarnos un mes entero, y mirarnos un año entero. Solo llévame contigo a esa ciudad más allá del tiempo... Por favor...

—Te amo Dazai. Pero, todo eso tendrá que esperar. E incluso, no será —respondió Oda, con el llanto a cuestas.

—¿Por qué? ¡Dime que lo impide!

—Te amo tanto Osamu, que quiero que vivas. Que te enamores de alguien que pueda besarte con el calor de su alma, y al que le puedas entregar tu cuerpo, tu vida y tu tofu. Alguien que pueda acariciarte los cabellos con delicadeza y que te despierte por las noches para abrazarte. Necesitas amar a alguien que te pueda amar en vida. Y cuando tu tiempo acabe, y llegues aquí, quizás verás que querrás compartir la eternidad con esa persona. Entonces, te veré un día o dos y platicaremos como antes, y tú me dirás cuanto amas a quien tú elegiste en vida, y yo te diré que eso me hace muy feliz. Pero si cuando llegues aquí sigues amándome, entonces podrá pasar lo que me dices. Porque tú necesitas quien te de los buenos días en cada nuevo día de tu vida, y no quien te recuerde que tu vida acabó.

—Si me amas, cumple mi deseo y hazme feliz... —suplicó Dazai, con lo que Oda se acercó a él para besarlo con todo su amor, dolor y sentimientos entremezclados, correspondiéndole Osamu el beso, sin moverse, solamente, haciendo realidad su sueño antes inalcanzable.

Se besaron, por un largo tiempo, como si intentaran desesperadamente recuperar con ello el tiempo perdido. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Y, sonriendo, Sakunosuke agregó:

—Como te amo, es que te haré feliz... Y cumpliré tu deseo...

—Odasaku... ¿Eso que significa?

—Algún día lo entenderás, mi eterno amor...

—¿A qué te...? —preguntó Dazai, cuando todo comenzó a ponerse negro nuevamente, y el cuerpo de Oda comenzó a desvancerse, como todo alrededor.

—Nos veremos algún día, Dazai...

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	3. Ningen no Mori Bosque de los Humanos

Ningen no mori... / Bosque de los humanos...

Cuando Dazai abrió los ojos, estaba en una sala de hospital. Dormido a un lado, junto a su mano derecha, estaba Chuuya, y en el sillón a un lado se encontraban Akutagawa y Atsushi.

Los tres se notaban exhaustos.

De repente, sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla, la cual quitó con sus dedos izquierdos, tocando al final sus labios, que aún seguían cálidos por ese primer y único beso.

—Odasaku... —susurró. Y entonces, Chuuya despertó.

—Dazai, idiota —dijo, y se lanzó a abrazarlo, llorando. Dazai solo pudo abrazarlo.

—¡Dazai-san! —exclamaron Atsushi y Akutagawa, ambos al mismo tiempo, despertando y corrieron a su lado.

—Siento haberlos preocupado.

—No lo estábamos —dijo Chuuya, apenado, como si realmente eso pensara.

—Estuviste muerto clínicamente varios minutos —agregó Akutagawa.

—Ah...

—Si. Y de repente, tomaste pulso. Es un milagro —siguió Atsushi.

—Eso debe de mostrarte que nada puede acabar contigo, excepto yo —confirió Nakahara.

—Y que estás aquí porque tienes cosas importantes que hacer —dijo Ryunosuke.

—Y porque nos tienes a nosotros para cuidarte siempre —terminó Nakajima.

—Gracias —se limitó a contestar Dazai, y mirándolos, pensó en lo que le había dicho Odasaku. Que tenía muchas cosas buenas por las cuales vivir, aunque, ¿de qué servía esa felicidad si no estaba completa con el hombre que él amaba desde hacía tantos años, y que ahora había descubierto que correspondía sus sentimientos?

Así que prefirió no decir nada más para no arruinar el momento de sus amigos.

Dejó que le dijeran muchas cosas, como que estaban felices de que estuviera bien, y de que había sido muy valiente por defender Yokohama a costa de su vida. Los escuchó, sonrió y luego, cerró sus ojos. Tal vez todo había sido solo un sueño.

Tal vez...

Los días pasaron, Dazai salió del hospital, y el calendario marcó una fecha significativa para él. Se puso gabardina café, escribió una nota con una hermosa caligrafía que dejó en su escritorio; se arregló, compró las flores más hermosas que encontró y llegó al bosque de las personas, donde yacen todas.

Sin embargo, esta vez no se sentó como siempre, al lado de su lápida, sino que se dedicó a mirarla y a dejar las flores ahí.

—Hola Odasaku. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, y por eso vine. Pero ¿sabes? a pesar de que los cumpleaños son para cumplir los deseos de los demás, este cumpleaños tú vas a cumplir el mío. Sé que sabrás perdonarme, como lo hacías siempre. Y te prometo, a cambio, no volver a decepcionarte jamás. Pero si no hago esto, entonces, mi vida nunca tendrá una razón de ser...

Y dicho esto, el chico caminó hasta el borde del acantilado. Con un cielo precioso y azul, con nubes de formas tan caprichosas que en la ciudad, de lo único que se habló por días fue de eso y de los cientos de fotos que se hicieron de ello, pero nunca de cómo, al vacío, Osamu Dazai, quien fuera el ejecutivo más joven de la Port Mafia, y un miembro de la Agencia Armada de Detectives que salvó la ciudad más de una vez, saltó a su libertad... A su final...


	4. Ikiru Vivir

Ikiru... / Vivir...

—Creí que habías dicho que si tú acababas con tu vida, no llegarías al cielo, pero aquí estás —escuchó Dazai de repente, con todo negro a su alrededor, comenzando a tomar color.

—Tal vez eso solo significa que no estamos en el cielo. O tal vez sí, pero alguien me permitió estar aquí, contigo —contestó él, mirando poco a poco la imagen frente a él: a Odasaku.

El lugar se tiñó de un cielo lleno de estrellas fugaces, único, hermoso e infinito.

—Solo quiero que sepas que jamás me has decepcionado. Solo esta vez, un poco, por no hacerme caso. Aunque supuse que harías esto —respondió Odasaku, tendiéndole la mano derecha a Dazai.

—No podría haberte hecho caso esta vez, cuando por fin había encontrado el camino a casa.

—Nunca me has hecho realmente caso, ni mucho menos decepcionado, pero espero cumplas tu palabra y lo hagas en adelante, porque necesitas ser un buen ejemplo para los niños —contestó Oda, sonriendo—. Y de hecho, ellos ya te están esperando. Les conté lo que me dijiste y quieren que les cocines tu tofu.

—Lo haré. Será tu pastel de cumpleaños.

—Y el de la celebración por tu bienvenida, Osamu...

—Gracias por cumplir mi sueño, Sakunosuke...

—Yo no lo cumplí... Tú te encargaste de cumplirlo.

—Lo cumpliste el día que apareciste en mi vida. El día que supe lo que era la verdadera felicidad —confirió Dazai, acercándose al chico.

—Pues ahora nos toca vivírla, aunque ya no estemos vivos...

—Lo estamos Sakunosuke, porque ahora estamos juntos...

—Por cierto, ¿no podías esperar otro día para suicidarte que no fuera mi cumpleaños?

—Pensé que sería un buen día para morir. Y como mi última voluntad fue que me enterraran junto a ti, pues ahora estaremos juntos y cuando la gente vea nuestras placas se extrañará de que morí el día que tu naciste...

—Eso... —respondió Odasaku, sonriendo, mientras los dos, de la mano, comenzaban a caminar en el sendero de estrellas, sonriéndose.

—Aunque, más bien, nací el día que morí —confesó Dazai, dulcemente—... Y comencé a vivir... Contigo.

**FIN**


End file.
